The Pharaoh, The Magician and The Boy
by Skye-Chan 12
Summary: HPYGO crossover AU After solving the mysterious puzzle that his grandfather left him Yugi is pulled into an adventure of a life time while learning to be a magician and trying to fit in, in an alternate universe with Voldemort and Harry Potter YY Yaoi
1. Chapter I

**The Pharaoh, The Magician and The Boy**

**By Skye-Chan12 **

**Chapter 1: Legend**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling

* * *

Obstacles are put in your way to find out whether you really wanted something or whether you just thought you did.

-Anonymous

* * *

Long ago in ancient Egypt there came to be seven items of great and powerful magic that were passed out to the Pharaoh's High Priests, used to control the mystical powers of shadows.  
  
When the Pharaoh died, leaving the kingdom to his young son many of the High Priests plotted to over through the young pharaoh, who they felt unfit to rule.  
  
The faithful priests tried to convince the young pharaoh to escape with them and then return and strike vengeance upon the betrayers, but the pharaoh refused to abandon his people.  
  
Vicious shadow battles erupted that caused many deaths on both sides before the pharaoh finally emerged victorious as he banished the last of the betrayers' souls to the shadows.  
  
But the shadow powers were now beyond control and were threatening to destroy the entire world if they were not sealed. The young pharaoh made the ultimate sacrifice and sealed his ka in to one of the mystical items for all eternity along with sealing the shadows.  
  
The pharaoh's faithful high priests couldn't bear the thought of the young pharaoh alone in the shadows for eternity. A ritual was done and one of the priests was chosen to seal his own body and soul into the mystical idem so that he could protect the child pharaoh for all eternity.  
  
And that is the end of this tale, or is it...  
  
Who knows, maybe if the young pharaoh was in a different time, in a different place, then maybe he would have accepted the high priest's offer and escaped with him to the other world. 

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note**

**Ka: an Egyptian term for ones soul**


	2. Chapter II

**The Pharaoh, The Magician and The Boy**

**By Skye-Chan12 **

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling

**

* * *

**

Brain cells come and go, but fat cells live forever!  
_**-Anonymous**_

**

* * *

**

Now, if you look at this orphanage, you may think it's just as normal and foreboding as any orphanage, a large brick building with dead trees, brown grass and iron bars at every turn.

And to the best of my knowledge it is just as normal and foreboding as they come. However, there is something in this orphanage that is not so normal and someone whom one could never describe as foreboding.

--oo00oo--

A small head poked around the corner of the hallway. It belonged to a young boy who was not your most average kid, with his spiky black hair that stuck up un-naturally every which way, red highlights at the tips and blond bangs that hung loosely around his face, framing the most angelic amethyst eyes you had ever seen.

Hecould defiantly be labeledas weird and un-natural.

His name is Yugi Motou.

Yugi took one last look into the classroom, toys were scattered around the room as well as colorfully painted pictures.

He looked to the farthest corner where if you strained your eyes you could see a small heating vent coming out of the side of the wall. This was where he hid his most prized possession, the golden puzzle.

It had been the last gift his grandfather had given him before he had past on.

**_Flashback  
_**  
Yugi sat straight up in bed.

He had thought he had heard a loud noise but now he couldn't hear anything...

He listened closer only to hear the sound of voices coming from down the stairs.

Yugi's grandfather hadbeen having trouble sleeping lately, he said that it was only dreams and nothing that Yugi should be concerned about, but when ever the elder man woke up, Yugi tended to wake up as well.

When ever he would wake up, he would usually find his grandfather downstairs and the two of them would make hot coco and sit at the kitchen table and put together gigantic puzzles.

Thinking that his grandfather had put on the TV or the radio, Yugi rose quietly from his bed and padded softly to the top of the stairs, intending on joining his grandfather.

But as he peered down, he saw to his surprise that his grandfather wasn't alone.

There was a white hairedman standing over his grandfather, a gun raised and demanding to know where "The Millennium Item" was.

His grandfather was denying having anything of the sort, and the attacker raised his weapon to fire.

Thinking frantically, Yugi looked for something to distract the man with, when he lost balance and fell none to gracefully down the stairs.

The attacker whipped around and fired the gun randomly, hitting Yugi in the leg once.

As the white haired person approached to see what he had shot, police sirens echoed through their once quiet neighborhood.

The attacker then jumped out the window, glass shattering in all directions, and fled the scene.

In the darkness close to unconsciousness, Yugi's grandfather grinned and slowly took out a small golden box that he had hidden in his robe pocket and clasped it tight in his hands before he went limp into an unnatural sleep.

This was the way the police had found him when they entered the Kame Game shop. From there they had then rushed him and Yugi to the nearest hospital.

There it was revealed that Solomon Motou had been shot in the leg (The shot fired must have awoken Yugi, who had a broken arm from his tumble down the stairs and a shattered leg.)causing him to have collapse to the ground where he damaged several of his ribs andextreme damageto his lungs.

All though the shooter had not been aiming to kill, he had pierced several arteries causing a large amount of blood loss.

Had he been younger, the elder Motou probably would have pulled through, but Solomon was old and it did not take long before his body had slowly begun to shut down.

_Three Days Later:  
_  
Yugi slowly wheeled himself into the small hospital room. He had a bandaged up arm that hung over his chest in a sling after having a miner fraction from his tumble with the stairs and his leg wrapped in a rather large cast from the bullet which had shattered the bone. The doctors did the best they could but they weren't sure whether or not he would ever be able to walk again.

However, at the moment he was more concerned for his grandfather then himself.

On the small bed in the corner of the room lay his grandfather, monitors humming and beeping softly beside him.

His eyes watered as he saw the white face of his grandfather, the only relative he had left in this world.

He slowly wheeled himself over to the bedside and gently placed his small hand over the old wrinkly one.  
"Yu...Gi...?" The elder Motou managed to strain out.

"I'm here grandpa." Yugi said softly, gently stroking his hand.

"Are you... alright?"

"Don't worry about me I'm fine."

"Yugi... I want you to go to my belongings..." the old man rasped out, as he managed to meagerly point his finger in the direction of a table in the far corner that had his pajamas, robe, slippers that he had been wearing that night and also... something else, "And bring me... the box."

Yugi hurried to do his bidding. As he removed the still blood stained nightwear that had been folded into a neat pile, Yugi found himself holding a small gold box.

Wheeling back to his Grandfathers side he set the box on the bedside and placed the old weathered hand atop of it.

Slowly the old man moved his head to the side, facing his grandson. And for the first time he opened his eyes revealing identical amethyst eyes that seemed to be almost gray and fading.

"Yugi... Don't let anyone take this from you... Only you can finish it." He rasped, "I never could... But... I know you can... Promise me Yugi... Promise me you'll finish it..."

"Yes, I promise Grandpa." Yugi said, tears spilling from his eyes for the first time.

Solomon smiled and turned his head so he was facing upwards again, closed his eyes and died.

**_End Flashback _**

A month later, after his psychiatrist deemed him recovered from his "traumatic experience", young Yugi Motou was released from the hospital and was sent to St. Peter's Orphanage for young boys.

Yugi wouldn't talk to anybody, doctors said that there was nothing wrong withhis voice, hejust wouldn't speek.He would just sit in his wheelchair and play quietly by himself, puzzles and riddles usually. Except for at night when he would flee the confines of his room and wheelchair, and limp along to the small art room where he would work on the puzzle in secret.

Until the day came, when he finished it.

* * *

_Authors Note _

_Skye: Whew! That took a lot out of me. Please Review! And try to be nice, I'm home sick with the flu thanks to my ever-loving sister COUGHnotCOUGH._

_Robbie: You know, I could just SLICE OFF YOUR ARM!_

_Allie: I don't think she wants you to do that Robbie, now put the Machete away before you hurt your self again._

_Robbie: Aw! You guys aren't any fun..._

_Skye: Poor Robbie, he nearly cut his finger off while "Practicing his ninja skilz on a tree with a machete"... I know, I know, I have weird friends (it makes one wonder what I'm like... MUHAHAHAHAHA!) _


	3. Chapter III

**The Pharaoh, The Magician and The Boy **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

**Chapter 3 **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling

* * *

If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?  
**_-Anonymous_ **

**

* * *

**

Yugi ran through the halls of the orphanage, he was going to finish it tonight!

He would have finished it earlier, but he had forgotten that he had one piece in his room under his pillow.

**_Flashback _ **

Yugi sat in his corner and was putting together the puzzle as usual, when he heard footsteps coming down his hall.

Frantically, Yugi stuffed all the golden pieces that were scattered around him back into the small box and crammed them into the heating vent just as the door opened.

Yugi held his breath and prayed that the intruder couldn't hear the sound of his loudly beating heart, which at the moment seemed to have jumped into his throat. He was rather well hidden behind the large teacher's desk to begin with, but he felt as if one movement would give him away.

He listened as the person entered the room softly, not bothering to close the door behind them. Daring himself, he slowly and carefully leaned under the desk and saw through the crack...

Bunny slippers!

Suppressing a giggle, Yugi averted his eyes away from the slippers, where he saw to his horror he had forgotten one piece of the puzzle.

Wide eyes looked upon the strange piece that bore the upside down wedjat eye upon it, which seemed to be almost bathed in a mysterious golden glow.

Yugi looked back to the offending slippers and saw to his dismay they were heading towards the forgotten piece.

He glared at the beady little eyed slippers as if willing them to disappear along with the wearer.

He had no idea what to do. He couldn't be seen; no one knew about the puzzle, that he would come here every night, heck no one even knew that he could walk!

Yugi watched helplessly as he saw a hand slowly reach down.

_Don't let anyone take it from you_ in Yugi's mind his grandfather's last words echoed desperately.

With bravery he didn't know he possessed, Yugi sprung from behind the desk and snatched the piece away from the menacing hand.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's head snapped up, leaning over him was the albino boy known as Ryou.

The snow haired boy had come to St. Peter's shortly after him.

Unlike most of the boys though, he had a father, but he was currently in court under charges of Child Abuse.

Like Yugi, he kept to himself, so at meals they would often occupy the same table, though Ryou would talk about random thoughts that he would have had during the day, funny dreams and such while Yugi would eat quietly never speaking.

"When could you... why are you... how can you walk!" Ryou managed to sputter out.

Yugi stared up at Ryou with the best pair of puppy eyes his eyes could manage, filling his eyes with the emotions he would speak if the need arouse.

Ryou nodded dumbly in understanding as he held his hand out to help Yugi up.

"Why are you down here?" Ryou asked curiously.

Yugi countered with a suspicious look that seemed to say 'Why are you down here?' right back at him.

Ryou laughed nervously as he knotted the sash to the white robe he had on tighter around himself.

As he did this, Yugi could have sworn he had seen a flash of gold, but was not about to ask about something that was probably nothing and probably being forced to answer Ryou's questions in return.

They both exited the room and walked quietly down the halls to their quarters in a comfortable silence. Ryou stopped in front of his own door and whispered a quiet goodnight before slipping in.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall and sank down. Opening his hand he assured himself to the fact that the piece was safe.

Picking himself off the ground he headed to bed, deciding he had had enough excitement for one night.

As he slipped in to his small bed he gently picked up his pillow and softly placed the golden piece there in all its glory.

He placed his pillow over it delicately and promised himself to return it to its mates the next night.

**_End Flashback_ **

Grinning Yugi hurried around the corner to the last door.

He nearly slammed the door open as he rushed to the corner and opened the heating vent.

This is going to be it he thought as he reached his hand in for the small box and...

It wasn't there.

Yugi felt frantically around but found nothing.

"Kukuku, looking for this little Yugi?" a menacing voice called out threw the dim room.

Yugi's blood froze. He had heard that voice before.

Whipping around he looked for the first time into the eyes of his grandfather's killer, but it wasn't someone he would have expected.

Yugi could not even contain his silent vow as he cried out "Ryou!" for indeed the figure did look like the Albino boy, however the eyes, they were sharper, meaner... crueler.

"It's Ba-khu-Ra, don't mistake me for that poor excuse of a host." The hard amber eyes glared angrily at Yugi, "now if you'll be so kind as to give me the last piece of the millennium puzzle, then I'll be on my way."

Yugi came to a realization, this was what he (Ba-khu-Ra) had been after that night that he had broke into his (Yugi's) house and shot his grandfather.

Yugi's fist closed around the last piece protectively _Grandpa died to keep this from him, I wont have his death be in vain_.

"No."

"No?"

"I promised my grandpa I wouldn't let anyone take the puzzle, I promised him I would finish it." Yugi said quietly but bravely, no traces of fear in his little used voice.

Yugi stared into Ba-khu-Ra's eyes as he spoke, he could have sworn he saw a brief flicker of sorrow and regret flash through those coffee-brown eyes before it disappeared into their icy depth.

"Foolish boy..." Came the soft response before he lunged at Yugi, kneeing him hard in the stomach, throwing him to the ground.

Yugi held his breath as to not scream as he felt the twinge of something snap.

The blows continued to rain down until a muffled cry rang out, however, the cry did not come from Yugi...

Yugi opened his already swollen eyes enough to see Ba-khu-Ra staggering around the room clutching his head in pain.

"Stupid host… Why do you choose now, of all times to revolt!" He cursed, his voice filled with pain.

There was a clatter as the golden box fell to the ground, and the nearly completed puzzle fell at an arms length from Yugi.

Yugi looked up at Ba-khu-Ra, who was still struggling with the unknown force.

Yugi slowly unclenched his fist revealing the shining wedjat eye. Reaching out Yugi brought the piece closer to the empty slot.

**_CLICK  
_  
**Yugi smiled in triumph, blood running down his chin from his bleeding lip.

He had finished the puzzle.

Then all of a sudden, the puzzle started to glow. Yugi looked on in wonder as he felt the glow wash over him making him feel warm and safe.

Slowly the puzzle lifted off the ground, flashing light and spinning faster by the minuet until the light gave one final blinding flash.

Yugi opened his eyes, which had closed at the last flash revealing a large figure FLOATING several inches in the air, where the puzzle had been only moments before. The figure wore purple armor with swirling designs of light pink and deep purple robe of some strange sort.

But what Yugi took great notice in was the boy that was draped over the man's shoulder. He had the all too familiar tri-colored hair however where as Yugi's blond bangs framed his face only curling slightly, this boy's own streaked like lightning up his hair and oddly to the side. His sleeping face framed by a crown on his forehead, shining gold in the dim light.

"It's been a while tomb robber." The floating-purple-clothed man, as Yugi had dubbed him, called out in one of the most powerful voiceless Yugi had ever heard, reminding him of the headmaster at his school.

"4,000 years if I'm not mistaken, time sure does fly when you're trapped in a millennium idem, doesn't it Mahado." Ba-khu-Ra spat back, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Would you prefer the shadow realm?" the man, Mahado, asked in an almost sadistic voice.

Yugi could see the horror and fear flash through Ba-khu-Ra's eyes.

Suddenly Ba-khu-Ra's hard eyes closed and opened again to show a soft pair of doe brown eyes.

Ryou

The boy collapsed to his knees, panting loudly.

"No! Please don't!"

"What?" Mahado looked to the white haired boy lying on the ground in surprise.

"Don't kill him" Ryou looked up at the man before him, his eyes pleading, "He's not the same as he was before."

"You're his reincarnated light then." Mahado said with an air of understanding, "So we are no longer in our time."

"No." Ryou said shakily before he turned his gaze to Yugi.

"I'm so sorry for your grandfather, Yugi." Ryou said softly, "It was the night that he first came out when it happened. He sensed the puzzle and his old ambitions came back I suppose. I don't think he intended on killing him. He isn't evil or a killer, it just happened though I wish it hadn't."

The man, Mahado, turned surprised and took first notice of Yugi, and Yugi looked at the face of his savior.

He had soft strait lavender hair and piercing blue eyes. His face was tan and his eyes and face were much narrower shaped then one would usually see in Japan appearing more Middle Eastern.

Yugi looked to Ryou and his heart went out to him, he knew that Ryou would probably be haunted for the rest of his days of the fact that this, Ba-khu-Ra person, had been the cause of his grandfather's death. He knew it was unintended in his heart.

"I'm sure that my grandpa would forgive you and I forgive you." Ryou looked up at Yugi in shock, tears glistening silently down his cheeks, "But I promised grandpa I would keep it the puzzle safe."

Ryou smiled slightly as his eyes suddenly lost their faraway look, as he gasped for breath like he had just completed an enduring task.

"He heard you, he's finally stopped pounding on the dam mind door." He said softly with a light laugh as he finally collapsed from exhaustion leaving a rather confused Yugi, trying to work through about half of what was going on, until his attention turned to Mahado.

Mahado, smiled kindly at Yugi as he kneeled down before him, which is rather odd to see someone kneeling in mid air, "I believe this is yours, little pharaoh."

Yugi didn't even register what he was being called at the moment, his vision seemed obscured with the now complete Millennium Puzzle as Mahado looped the leather cord around his neck.

As the Puzzle came to rest Yugi finally let in to his own weariness as he faded into darkness.

--oo00oo--

Yugi woke up slowly to the feeling of utter calm and peacefulness.

sigh

Now if only that finger would stop poking his face...

Wait, finger!

Yugi opened his eyes just in time for a finger to lodge itself into it.

Yelping in surprise, Yugi clutched his throbbing eye with one hand and fending off the offending finger with the other.

Yugi waited a second until he was sure that the evil finger-of-poking was gone before opening his eyes (squinting through his injured one) and finding himself face to face with the most stunning crimson eyes he had ever seen.

Sitting up absentmindedly, Yugi sat cross-legged in front of the pair of eyes.

"Hello." He said softly, breaking the trance as the eyes blinked, breaking him free from their beckoning.

"You're the boy who was on Mahado's shoulder." Yugi spoke his discovery aloud, for it was indeed that same boy.

The boy did not respond, only scrutinize him under his captivating gaze.

Yugi took this opportunity to study the boy.

His feet were adorn with what looked like white slippers bordered with a golden trimmings, He wore a linen sarong that went down to just above the knees. On his forearms he wore Golden armlets right above a pair of golden wristbands, matching the pair that decorate his calves. He also wore a linen shirt cut off at the sleeves that was partly covered around the neck by a golden wesekh. His ears were pierced and bore dangling golden ankh earrings. The golden crown on his head bore the wedjat Eye of the Wisdom of Darkness in the center and two "fins" on either side.

All together he looked like he was a pharaoh of old who had just walked out of his tomb and decided to take a walk around the twenty first century.

Yugi looked upon the boy in awe (HOW CAN YOU CARY THAT MUCH WEIGHT IN GOLD!) until something else rather startling came to his realization. He was in a room covered in toys.

Literally! There wasn't a toy on this earth it seemed that wasn't in that room. They were on shelves, piled in corners and covering every inch of the floor.

"Is this your room?" Yugi asked in awe turning his head side-to-side trying to study all of the toys as quickly as possible.

"It's yours."

Yugi looked at the (supposed) Egyptian boy in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked pleased with the fact that he had gotten the boy to talk.

"It is the room of your soul." He said simply as if it was the something that he should know.

"O...K..." Yugi said his smile and friendliness never wavering, "What's your name? Mine's Yugi."

The boy didn't respond, just looked at Yugi oddly.

Suddenly Yugi gasped as he was struck with spasms of pain coursing from his chest. It literally felt like someone had grabbed one of his ribs and started pulling as hard as they could. The boy leaned forward and looked upon him with worry showing clearly in his sharp eyes.

Curling into a ball, Yugi started whimpering pitifully, trying his best to keep from screaming.

"Don't worry, the pain will ease soon." The boy murmured as he gently rubbed the flat of Yugi's back soothingly.

"Atemu, my name is Atemu." He murmured lightly in an effort to ease Yugi's pain by answering his earlier question.

"Vary Egyptian sounding." Yugi whispered a grim smile on his face but he seemed to relax a little bit more, "It doesn't suit you though..."

"I suppose not." Atemu smiled pleased that he had helped distract the boy from his pain, he continued on, "What name do you think would suit me?"

"Yami." Yugi whispered, and after that he knew no more except blackness.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he was surprised to not be in his own room before the nights events washed over him.

"Atemu? Yami?" Yugi called out softly hoping the boy would answer.

"You won't find Atemu here."

Yugi looked up startled to realize that Mahado had been in front of him.

"Although I do not know who Yami is, is he Ba-khu-Ra's new partner or is it your parent?" Mahado was no longer wearing the large shoulder armor allowing Yugi to see that the strange mans hair fell to the arc in his back. Under his thick eyelashes that made it seem as if he was wearing kohl, were the brightest clearest blue eyes that Yugi had ever seen.

"No that was Ryou." Yugi said smiling up at the man, "Yami is a better name for Atemu, it fits him."

"What about your parents then, I suppose it best to return you to them and them maybe I can bring some light onto the hand that fate has dealt you." Mahado pressed.

"My mom and dad died when I was little. My Grandpa has raised me for nine years. But he recently passed on." Yugi informed the man, attempting not to expose as much about his parents as possible and hoping that he would be satisfied with the answer.

Mahado nodded but then looked at him confused, "You are nine years of age?"  
"No, ten." Yugi stated proudly, puffing out his chest slightly, but it deflated slightly as he admitted, "But I am rather short"

Mahado laughed a light laugh, "But where is this place then that you stay?"

"It's an orphanage," Yugi explained, "When kids have no where else to go they are sent here where other families can adopt them."

"So the boy Ryou has no parents either?"

"No, he has a father, but he would hurt him, so they sent him here for a new family." Yugi explained.

Mahado nodded one of those nods that the people seem to give when they're coming up with a masterful plan, "Yugi, I want to tell you a story about a pharaoh that live 4000 years ago."

Yugi smiled and nodded eagerly for him to go on.

Mahado's eyes seemed to shine with eagerness as he began, "It is said that once in ancient Egypt there existed seven items of great and powerful magic that were passed out to the Pharaoh's High Priests..."

Yugi listened with wide eyes as Mahado told him the legend of the millennium items.

* * *

_Authors Note_

Wedjat: Eye of Ra

Well this was a longish chapter. I really wrote all of this ages ago and was planning on trying to finish it before I put it up... but now we will just have to see where it goes!

With some luck I won't have to do to much revising -


	4. Chapter IV

**The Pharaoh, The Magician and The Boy**

**By Skye-Chan12 **

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling

**

* * *

**

Duck tape is like the force, there's a light and a dark side, and they both hold the universe together!  
**_-Anonymous_**

**

* * *

**

"... Atemu is that young pharaoh, and I was the high priest who chose to enter into the millennium puzzle. When you finished the puzzle you released my body and soul from its confinements and Atemu's soul was entered into your body."

"Why was I able to complete the puzzle, but Grandpa couldn't" Yugi asked, looking up at the ancient priest with wide eyes, "And why did Yami enter into my body?"

Mahado sighed, "You were the only one who could complete the puzzle because only the reincarnate of the pharaohs' body could solve it. When the puzzle was completed his soul would go to his body, naturally like my own soul went to my own body. But because his body from Egypt as already made the journey to the afterlife, only the reincarnation of his body can house his soul. You."

"Is Ba-khu-ra like that with Ryou?" Yugi asked with wide eyes.

"In a way, however, Ba-khu-ra was the one who brought the betrayers to the conclusion that Atemu was unfit to rule. During the war, Ba-khu-ra began his attempts to gather the millennium items for his own uses. The first that he managed to steal happened to be the millennium ring." Mahado explained "So when the war was over and the binding of the millennium items took place, the spell needed an unwilling and a willing. Atemu was of course the willing and Ba-khu-ra, as his punishment, was the unwilling. His soul was anchored to the ring, the first of the stolen Millennium Items."

Yugi nodded in slight understanding, thought a great deal of what was just said just flew over his head.

"Ryou is the reincarnation of Ba-Khu-Ra's body like you and when Ryou received the Millennium ring, it released the soul of Ba-Khu-Ra much like you finishing the puzzle did."

"Is there a way to get Atemu his own body?" Yugi asked, though he didn't mind sharing his body all that much, it probably be nice if everyone had their own bodies.

"Magically, yes, however it would take many years to prepare both you and myself for that much magical output." Mahado said, shaking his head.

"Years that you don't have, do you?"

Yugi turned his head to the side were the now sitting figure had spoken.

"I see your awake, Ba-Khu-Ra." Mahado said stiffly. "Had a good sleep?"

"The bed was rather stiff," Ba-Khu-Ra said with a smirk, "but I'm more interested in hearing you master plan to get us out of here."

"And what makes you think I will be taking you?" Makado asked snidely.

"I am now bound to Yugi, weather I like it or not. You know the laws as well as I do, if a murder is brought before the family of the diseased, the family can choose death or enslavement." Ba-Khu-Ra said matter-o-factly as he recited the law, graduated shone briefly through his eyes as he looked at Yugi, before returning his gaze to Mahado, "Yugi chose to let me live… I must accompany him until I have paid for my crime..."

"I know the law, but I can't help but wonder if you would need to be brought for punishment before another family." Mahado spat out as he glared angrily at the albino.

"What ever do you mean dear high priest?" Ba-khu-ra asked innocently.

"I doubt that the means you used to receive the millennium eye, which is in your pocket, were anything pure." Mahado said with a glare.

"The man came to us, he underestimated me. That does not classify in the same." Ba-Khu-Ra answered calmly, "But that fact only proves the point. We need to get out of here soon, you know as well as I that the pharaoh will not rise again in this dimension."

"That decision lies with them, not with me." Mahado answered, turning towards the silent Yugi who had been absorbing as many facts as he could from their bickering.

"You want to take us to this other dimension so Yami and Bha-Ku-Ra can get their ownbodies?" Yugi asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's one reason." Mahado said with a nod, silently adding the many other factors in his head.

"When can we go! Is their time to pack? Are we gunna leave now?" Yugi askedbouncing up and down on the bed.

Mahado looked at him with surprised, but pleased, eyes. "I will need to talk to Pharaoh Atemu first." Mahado said as he grasped the excited Yugi and pulled him back down to a sitting position, "And in order to do that you need to calm down and close your eyes."

Yugi bobbed his head and sat as still as he could.

"Now, you need to concentrate. Focus your mind and pier into you soul."

Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed as he sat there his mind began to wonder... only it felt more like he was being lead by a soft tugging sensation.

Suddenly his mind seemed to stop and the gentle pull loosened and vanished.

Sighing in defeat, he opened his eyes.

There was darkness.

Looking around, he found that he was in a dark corridor. Squinting he could just make out two doors one on either side of him.

One was a white door, plane and inviting. The other was a stone door, Ancient in appearance and the upside down wedjet eye embossed on the large door in its center.

Approaching the white door first, Yugi slowly turned the brass doorknob and peered into the inside.

It was the large toy room where he had first met Atemu! However, Atemu was no where to be seen inside the room.

Closing the door, Yugi turned to the large stone door. Swallowing hard he stepped forward and turned the ancient looking doorknob. The door opened on antique hinges and it took a moment before Yugi could even look inside the room.

Darkness surrounded the room and seemed to seep from the walls, though from Yugi's view point, he wouldn't be able to see his hand if it was two inches in front of his face, let alone any walls.

Walking slowly into the room, Yugi's squinting eyes peered through the darkness, when the room seemed to lighten ever so slightly, but enough for Yugi to be able to see the vast room that he was in... If you could call it a room.

The walls seemed to glint and Yugi could see hieroglyphics covering the majority of some of them, but that was not all there was to see.

Pillars and arches, twisting hallways and darkened doors, the room was more then just a room, it seemed to be a maze of stairs leading to hallways leading to more doors and stairs.

Yugi was on the edge of being overwhelmed as he circled about trying to take everything in at once. Looking ground level, Yugi saw a shape still drawn into the shadows. Walking towards it he was able to squint through the darkness and make out the shape.

It was a throne, and sleeping on that throne in a slouched, hunched over state that was hardly suitable for a boy of his position, was Atemu.

Yugi giggled softly as he looked upon the overly dressed boy, taking the view in. Atemu's head was lying propped in his hand which was resting precariously on the arm rest of the glinting, gold throne, his eyelashes fluttering softly as he breathed softly.

And though Yugi was wishing to not have to disturb the sleeping beauty, he decided that if he was going to wake the boy, he was going to do it his way.

Eyes glinting in such a way that was unsuitable for any hikari (except perhaps Marik), Yugi's pointed finger prodded the sleeping boys precariously positioned arm (try saying that fast three times). The result was instantaneous, and Yugi watched with glee as the once sleeping boys eyes flashed awake as his head lost its resting place.

Ruby eyes flashed, looking around madly for the perpetrator before they rested on Yugi's giggling form rolling on the ground in bouts of laughter.

"Pay back is sweet." Yugi managed to gasp through rounds of giggles.

Atemu's ruby red eyes rolled sarcastically as he waited for Yugi to finish his giggle fit.

Yugi gave one last giggle before he smiled up at Atemu, "Mahaado said he wanted to talk to both of us."

Atemu nodded and stood, then stretched out a hand to help Yugi to his feet, which Yugi took.

And as they walked to the door, neither noticed that they were still hand in hand.

* * *

**THIS IS GOING TO BE JUST A SWEET CHILDHOOD ROMANCE! NO UNDERAGE STUFF!**

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, as you can see I'm not dead and this story most definitely isn't dead… It just takes a while for me to motivate myself to write the next chapter.

Actually I could have sworn I had already written this chapter before, but I guess it got deleted when my computer was getting fixed.


	5. Chapter V

**The Pharaoh, the Magician and the Boy **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling

**

* * *

**

Watch your thoughts; they become words.  
Watch your words; they become actions.  
Watch your actions; they become habits.  
Watch your habits; they become character.  
Watch your character; it becomes your destiny.

_-Frank Outlaw_

**

* * *

**

As soon as they exited the room, the darkness seemed to consume them and in a swirl of color, Yugi found himself staring into Mahado's ice blue eyes.

"Very good, Yugi." The high priest beamed as be ruffled the orphans tri-colored hair before turning to the ghost like body of the boy pharaoh who was sitting on the bed beside him.

"My pharaoh," He started with a hesitant bow of his head, "you know of what I am going to ask of you…"

"And you already know the answer, so why do you ask once more?" Atemu asked his arms crossed and jaw set in stubbornness.

"You have no more reasons to stay! You died, our people are no longer your subjects. Now you need to think of yourself. You are not safe here as long as the Millennium items are in the hands of others. They will seek you out and you are not strong enough to take them on. We must leave and gather our strength." Mahado argued fiercely.

"I am bound now to him" Atemu gestured fiercely to Yugi, "I can not just leave!"

"Of course not, Yugi will go with us of course." Mahado agreed.

"And me!" Ba-Khu-Ra called from his bed where he was listening in.

"And the Tomb Robber." Mahado added, his eyes never leaving Atemu's.

If the look at Ba-Khu-Ra was anything to go by, that fact did not seem to convince the pharaoh any.

"I want to go." Yugi spoke up.

The young pharaoh looked at Yugi in surprise, "You would leave your world behind? Your family? Your friends? And trust us, people you have only just met?"

"I have nothing here left for me to leave behind." Yugi said softly, "I finished the puzzle, I'm in this weather I want to be or not... and I want to go..."

Yami looked torn, "If it is agreed…" he finally agreed softly, his eyes never leaving Yugi's.

"Excellent!" Mahado beamed happily.

"Don't look so happy about it." The young pharaoh pouted.

"As you wish, my pharaoh." Mahado bowed his head quickly in apology, but when he raised it once more, a grin was still planted firmly on his face.

"So that's it then? We just leave?" Yugi asked hesitantly, but his enthusiasm shone through.

"It will take a few days before I can do the spell, I am still weak from connecting my ha and ba together." (Ha: Egyptian word for body (flesh) Ba: Egyptian word for soul)

"Where will you stay until then?" Yugi asked hesitantly

"I'll find somewhere." Mahado answered cryptically before straightening.

Suddenly the door knob across the room began to jiggle and soft cursing could be heard from the opposite side of the door.

Yugi's head snapped up to look at the large clock above the teacher's desk (one of the reasons why Yugi chose to come to this room every night to peace together the puzzle was for its clock) and saw to his shock that it was nearly 8:30, "That's the teacher! You have to go!" Yugi cried as he scrambled off the bed.

Mahado nodded, "I will find you once you are alone. Both of you" he said with a look at Bakura/Ryou and with a wave of his hand, he disappeared.

"Umph!" and he took the beds with him.

Yugi rushed over to where Ryou was now rubbing his bruised backside and helped the albino boy to his feet.

Yugi looked around and found that Yami was no longer there! "Yami!" he cried out in a whisper.

-- I'm back in the puzzle, Yugi -- Yami's voice echoed in his head. Shivering slightly, Yugi nodded and pulled Ryou do the door which had stopped rattling, but you could still hear soft cursing from the other side.

Waiting a moment Yugi placed an ear lightly on the door and listened as the person on the other side gave up on entering the door with out a set of keys, and began to walk away.

Yugi waited as long as he dared, before carefully unlocking the door and poking a head out to double check that the coast was clear before pulling himself and Ryou out into the hallway and running as fast as he dared to the sleeping quarters.

Ryou released Yugi's hand as they reached his own door and hurried in leaving Yugi rushing to his own room, where he burst in and closed the door as silently as he could before collapsing on his bed, tired and breathing hard from the quick race.

"This is where you sleep?" Yugi nearly jumped five feet in the air! Eyes falling on the translucent form of Yami, he gave a shutter breath and tried to calm his quickly beating heart.

"Yah… Most kids have to share a room, but the orphanage lets me have my own because of my 'disability'." Yugi answered as he rose from his bed and walked to the small closet where he kept his clothes. Pulling out a t-shirt, he slipped it on and tossed his pajama shirt in the corner where a pile of dirty clothes awaited washing day.

After doing this, Yugi pulled out his wheel chair and sat down and wheeled back and forth slowly in a steady rhythm, looking up at Yami he found the boy looking curiously at him.

"What?" He asked, feeling slightly self conscious.

"Why do you change you top, but not your leggings? What is that chariot device? Why did you not have it before? What disability do you have that makes it so you do not have to shair a room?" Yami burst out, his voice bubbling with curiosity.

"Ummm…." Yugi was at a loss as for what to say… clearing his throat he tried to explain, "I hurt my leg and was given this" he gestured to his wheelchair, "to help me get around… I didn't change out of my pajama pants because if I can't move my leg, then I wouldn't be able to change my pants…"

"But you can walk." Yami stated the obvious, still confused.

"I pretend that I can't." Yugi answered plainly hoping that Yami would drop the subject and ask him something else, but to no avail...

"Why?" Yami probed further.

"Because people don't want a kid that is broken… If someone comes here looking for a kid… they won't want me…" Yugi explained softly looking down at his hands in embarrassment.

"Why do you not want to be taken? Why would you be taken?" Yami asked looking even more confused.

"This is an orphanage, when kids' parents die and they have no where else to go, they come here so people who want to have kids can take them in… So people can adopt them…" Yugi explained what he had already told Mahado earlier, "I don't want someone I don't know to come and take me! As long as people think I'm broken, then they won't take me."

Yami looked contemplative for a moment before his nodded, his questions answered… For the moment…

Taking a deep breath Yugi wheeled himself to the door and reached out to open it only to be stopped when Yami's hand covered the brass door knob. Looking into boy pharaoh's ruby eyes, Yami smiled softly down at the boy and twisted the doorknob, opening the door for the not-so-disabled boy and gently pushed him through the opened door.

Setting aside his confusion at the gesture, Yugi took control of the wheelchair and began wheeling towards the cafeteria for some last minuet breakfast. Turning, he saw that once again, the pharaoh had disappeared. Hesitantly he thought /Yami/

-- Yes, Yugi? --

/Nothing…I just wanted to make sure you were there…/ Yugi answered relieved that he could communicate with the spirit inside of the puzzle.

-- I will always be here when you call Yugi… -- Yami's calming voice sounded through his head, brining shivers down his back once more.

/Thanks…/

Taking a deep breath, Yugi began once more on his trek to the cafeteria, and upon entering the noisy room, he quickly wheeled over to the lunch line where, upon seeing him, one of the older students on cooking duty brought him a plate of food. Nodding in thanks, he wheeled himself over to one of the empty tables and began to eat quickly.

"How are you doing?" Yugi looked up and saw Ryou standing over him, a plate of his own food in hand.

Yugi just nodded in response.

With a sigh, Ryou sat down and began moving his food around with his fork, never actually eating any of it. They both just sat quietly, their minds dwelling in their own thoughts.

Their self imposed silence was broken when a sharp bell split through the hall signaling the time to be 9:00 and time to get to class.

Ryou quickly took his own and Yugi's plates over to the sink where some of the others had kitchen duty, and returned to Yugi and began to push his wheelchair to their class.

Their day continued monotonously, Yami never 'speaking' and Yugi silently going through his class at the one teacher institute.

The orphanage was run by a middle aged man who had married a school teacher, both ofwhome happened to be orphans who had grown up in orphanages. They had in turn, started running Hika's Orphanage for Orphaned Boys which doubled as a school, in which all the subjects were taught by the headmasters wife, who was technically only a history teacher and struggled in all of the other subjects that she taught to the students, was one of three teachers that worked there, none of them being any better.

This brings us to Yugi's math class, which was going as horrible as any other day with Ms Hessie attempting to teach by reading out of the book, which is never a good way to learn.

When the harsh ringing of the bell sounded through the room, waking several kids who had fallen asleep during the erroneous lesson, Yugi couldn't have been more relieved. Ryou rose from his seat behind Yugi and pulled him from his desk and wheeled him towards his room.

Upon reaching it, he entered and sat down on the bed and sat down. The moment that he did so, a ghostly twin image appeared on the bed beside him.

Looking nervously around Ryou attempted to start a conversation, "So... uh... today's lecture was... uh..."

"The same lecture she gave us last week?" Yugi finish with a shy smile, attempting to set the boy at ease.

"The wench has given you the same lecture at least twice a week for the past month." Ba-Khu-Ra snorted in distain.

"Well it could be worse." Ryou defended their teacher weakly.

"How?" Yugi's head snapped to his right where Yami stood proudly, his arms crossed arrogantly.

"It could be Mr. Hessie teaching us." Yugi answered causing both solidboys to shiver.

"Who is Mr. Hessie?" the boy pharaoh asked.

"He's the headmaster here, Ms Hessie is his wife. One time when she was sick, he subbed for her..." Ryou faded off, looking over Yugi, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"What happened?" Yami asked, not missing the look.

"Nothing." Yugi stated firmly before changing the subject, "Do you know where Mahado is?"

"He'll be here any moment..." Yami answered, turning to the door, which, as if on command, opened revealing... Ms. Hessie!

"Oh Ryou! Your here!" She exclaimed in her happy bubbly voice.

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked to the place where Bakura and Yami were. Looking back at his teacher, his mind raced with what to say to her to somehow explain why they both had ghostly copies standing beside them.

-- Don't worry Yugi, she can't see us. -- Yami's voice soothed in his mind before looking to Ba-Khu-Ra and giving him a commanding nod (at which the tomb robber just rolled his eyes), and disappeared once more into the millennium idem, followed by Ba-Khu-Ra moments later.

"You won't believe it, there is a man here who knew both of you boy's parents! He has only just returned to the country and heard about what happened to your parents and would like to see about taking both of you!" Ms. Hessie bubbled happily ignoring the shocked looks on both boys' faces, "Isn't that lovely!" It was then when the realization struck him full on, someone wanted to adopt them... Him...

"Now let's go boys." She said clapping her hands together enthusiastically. When neither boy moved she gave a huff and walked behind Yugi, taking ahold of the wheelchair and grasping Ryou's wrist and pulling him out the room as well. All the while chatter of all the wonderful things that would happen after they leave and they got paid money, probably something about real classes and rooms of toys and candy to eat when ever you wanted.

But Yugi wasn't paying any attention to the babbling women behind her, Yugi currently wanted to scream bloody murder, no scratch that, he wanted get up and run as far away from the stranger wanting to take him. He couldn't go! He was going to leave with Yami, Mahado had already said that he could! He couldn't get adopted after everything that had happened!

**

* * *

**

**_Too be continued... some day..._**

**

* * *

**

LOOK! I UPDATED!

Just a quick note, I combined the previous chapter 5 with chapter 4 to make one big chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, any comments or input would be wonderful. Tell me what you think!

Signed,  
Kimberlee Skye


	6. Chapter VI

**The Pharaoh, the Magician and the Boy **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling

**

* * *

**

Joshua (Jesus) looked at me as if I'd just awakened him from a nap. "All the times we spend meditating, what are you really doing, Biff?"

"I'm meditating-Sometimes-listening to the sound of the universe and stuff."

"But mostly you're just sitting there."

"I've learned to sleep with my eyes open."

"That won't help your enlightenment."

"Look, when I get to nirvana I want to be well rested."

"Don't spend a lot of time worrying about it."

"Hey, I have discipline. Through practice I've learned to cause spontaneous nocturnal emissions."

"That's an accomplishment," the Messiah said sarcastically.

"Okay, you can be snotty if you want to, but when we get back to Galilee, you walk around trying to sell your 'love your neighbor because he is you' claptrap, and I'll offer the 'wet dreams at will' program and we'll see who gets more followers."

_-Christopher Morre in the book** 'Lamb: The Gospel According to Biff, Christ's Childhood Pal'  
**(the funniest book I have EVER read)_

**

* * *

**

Yugi sat frozen in his chair as he was wheeled down the now dark and foreboding hallway towards the main office. His mind blank, save for one line repeating over and over in his head. It went something along the lines of "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...(etc)" Though, that would be putting it a bit lightly...

--Are you alright?" the frantic voice of the (several) thousand year old boy pharaoh asked the soon-to-be-not-so-orphan boy.

/DO I SOUND LIKE I'M ALRIGHT/ Yugi was beyond panic about now to say the least.

--Everything will work out Yugi, you just need to calm down!-- Atemu's commanding voice seemed to order away Yugi's panic, but his fear was still there.

/Some one is going to take us away! I don't wanna be taken away, I just got you, we're going to be leaving soon! Mahado said/ Yugi squeaked as he saw the dreaded-hallway-of-doom began to come to an end.

--No one is going to take you away Yugi, I promise you.--- Atemu's voice soothed as Ms Hessie slowed to a stop in front of her office threshold, which caused a whimper escaping through Yugi's now white lips.

"Ryou, would you be a dear and get the door?" the bubbling Ms. Hessie asked as she relinquished her hold on the in shock boy she was totting along. When he didn't move, she gave him a 'gentle' shove forward.

Stumbling, Ryou snapped back into his senses and after giving Yugi a shared look of fear he griped the doorknob tightly and turned it slowly before taking a deep breath and pulling it open.

And there, behind an overly large and cluttered desk, looking out the window, was a figure in a dark hat and black dusty tuxedo. Yugi's breath hitched, he had seen that hat before… His grandfather had worn that same hat when he was traveling around the world. He uses to let him wear it when he was little! When he was still alive…

"Here we are now, Mr. Abdal, sorry to have kept you waiting." Ms. Hessie's sparkling naive smile shone through the room as she closed the door and pushed Yugi the rest of the way in.

Yugi held his breath as the man turned and his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw who was standing in the tuxedo before them. It was without a doubt…

"Mahado!" Ryou exclaimed, voicing both of their confusion.

"Oh! So you do remember him! The two of us have been having a delightful conversation over tea and he told me about how he hadn't seen you two in years!" Ms. Hessie said primly as she sat down behind the cluttered desk.

Mahado nodded and sent a secret smile towards the two boys as the Deputy Headmistress pulled out papers from an overly large file cabinet.

"Here we go, now all I need is you're signature here and here and we will have everything taken care of." She said with a huge smile, batting her eyes at the Egyptian priest.

Hesitating for a moment, Mahado took the offered pen and paused for a moment as if unsure quite what to do.

Yugi, still confused now more then ever, prayed silently to every god he could think of at the moment, that what ever Mahado was doing, that he wouldn't make Ms Hessie suspect there was more to the foreign man then what he seemed (such as the fact that the middle-eastern man in front of her was a five thousand year-old High Priest from Ancient Egypt).

Bending over the paper he adjusted the pen in his hand before pressing it to the first paper. After a moment he picked up the papers and handed it back the beaming woman who took the papers and placed them back into a file without looking at them. Mahado's shoulder slacked with relief before he straightened once more as Ms Hessie turned to him once more.

"And here are these… Oh, and I'll need your number and current address so we can get a hold of you to check on the boys." Ms. Hessie handed Mahado some legal documents and then pulled out a sticky pad and pen and looked up at Mahado readily.

"We'll be heading back to my dig in Egypt and I don't know when I'll be anywhere where you can contact us." Mahado said carefully and very slowly, seeming to Yugi as proof that he was just making up what he said as he went, though it could have been mistaken as the Egyptian being careful translating to Japanese from his first language.

"Ah well, that's really a problem…" Ms Hessie looked worried for a moment before brightening. Turning towards us, she said "How's this… Next time you boys are near a phone you just give us a ring to let us know how you are doing, alright? Make sure you do so within the next month though you got it? If you don't we'll have to send the search hounds after you!" Ms Hessie burst into giggles and playfully slapped Mahado's arm from across the desk, to which the high priest flinched and pulled his arms back safely out of reach.

Yugi and Ryou bobbed their heads dutifully and Ms Hessie smiled trustingly, "Now, with that settled, boy's how about you go gather your belongings." She then turned and smiled brightly at Mahado once more.

"How about I aid them in doing so..." Mahado asked quickly and upon seeing Ms Hessie's smile disappear he explained as quickly as he could, standing up and making herding gestures with his hands towards the boys. "I'm sure they have lots of questions for me..."

"Oh! Well then, of course!" Ms Hessie bubbled, her smile back on shining 80 watts once more.

Quickly Mahado moved to open the door and followed out Ryou wheeling Yugi.

As soon as the door closed, both Yugi and Ryou turned on Mahado, "What is going on!" they exclaimed in unison.

"I am claming guardianship over both of you!" Mahado stated proudly.

"Why!" Yugi's mind was all fuzzled up, probably due to the adrenalin pumping through his veins due to his earlier panic.

"You said that you were orphaned, correct?" Mahado furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

The two boys nodded, "Well don't all orphans want to be adopted and taken from their horrible lives in orphanages?" Mahado pressed.

"Where did you come up with that?" Ryou asked in surprise of how the 5,000 year old priest would know anything about orphanages other then what Yugi had already told him that it was 'where kids with no whereto go are sent so other families can adopt them'. Where in the world did he pick into the 'emotions' of orphans?

"On the documentary of Annie." Mahado said as if it was the simplest thing in the world and they were idiots not to know that already.

"And why were you watching Annie?" Yugi asked feeling quite put out.

"I've just spent the last nine hours attempting to catch up on recent events." Mahado explained, a blush covering his cheeks.

"And how did you do that?" Ryou asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion. That was a LOT of history to brush up on in only 9 hours.

"While exploring the city I discovered the modern invention the tells-a-vision, it was most helpful." Mahado's eyes shone like a child's in a toy store, "the man at the move-e rental found me movies on Orphens and modern Earth."

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and stifled their giggles.

"Now, let us hurry before the woman-" Mahado started but faded off as he heard the sound of a door opening behind them. Eyes opening wide, he moved faster then Yugi could see, grabbing his wheelchair handles (with Ryou in-between), Mahado took of, all out running. Going faster then any man pushing a wheelchair-with-a-teen-locked-in-between had ever run before.

Twisting sharply around a corner at the end of the hallway, Mahado screeched to a halt and pushed himself against the wall in a very James Bondish way.

Ryou leaned heavily against the wall, well away from the handle bars of Yugi's wheel chair so as he wouldn't get caught up in another mad dash. "I don't think Mahado likes Ms Hessie very much…" he said with wide eyes as they watched as the high priest peeked cautiously around the corner before ducking back under cover and then peeking cautiously once more.

"That woman works for the Dark Lord Sauron, I am sure of it!" He hissed darkly to the two bewildered boys.

"I think the guy at the movie store rental thought he said Middle Earth instead of Modern Earth..." Yugi whispered nervously, to which Ryou gave him a 'well duh' look to which Yugi could only shrug helplessly.

"Right, well Mahado… Mahado!" Mahado's head snapped back to look at the boys, his eyes squinting at them as if evaluating how big of a threat the albino boy was towards him. Ryou gulped nervously before continuing, "Our rooms are just down this hallway."

Mahado nodded jerkily and with one last glance, he began sliding along the wall in front of Ryou and Yugi who where just watching amused and the elder purple haired man dressed in a tux, slid across the wall, ducked under windows, and rolled across the threshold of doorways.

/Yami.../ Yugi's internal voice whispered out to the boy pharaoh.

--Yes?-- The pharaoh's highly amused voice sounded back

/Is Mahado... touched in the head/ Yugi asked nervously.

--Mahado has a general fear of the opposite sex.-- Atemu's said very grown-up, like something he had been told from someone else.

/Will he be ok then/ Yugi asked, nearly jumping in his seat, as the Gynophobic high priest dove over his wheelchair to the opposite wall where he clung to the wall as two older girls who were probably there visiting(boy)friends(for this was, after all, an all boy orphanage)

--He just needs some time to relax in some quiet setting.-- Yami's voice reassured him before he began to giggle.

/Okay.../ Yugi murmured before he too began to giggle at the sight of their new legal guardian attempting to climb the wall over an ajar door.

* * *

Authors Note 

Gynephobia or Gynophobia is the fear of women, a real phobia as according to Wikipedia…

My first update of the New Year! May there be many more to come! (Everyone cross your fingers and hope! (Or just review... those REALLY help to motivate me (cuz then I start to feel obligated and bla, bla blah, bla blah...)))

Signed,  
Kimberlee Skye


	7. Chapter VII

**The Pharaoh, the Magician and the Boy **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

**Chapter 7 **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling respectively, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

* * *

Believe nothing merely because you have been told it.  
Do not believe what your teacher tells you merely out of respect for the teacher.  
But whatever, after due examination and analysis,  
you find to be kind, conducive to the good, the benefit, the welfare of all beings -  
that doctrine believe and cling to, and take it as your guide. 

_--Buddha_

* * *

Ryou opened the door to his room only to be thrown aside by Mahado, who in turn pulled them both in and shut the door quickly. 

"Why have you no locks upon your door!" The high priest asked franticly, looking up and down the doorframe for anything that would resemble what he knew of as a lock.

"Uh…" Yugi was exchanging a helpless look with Ryou when the other boy's companion froze, his eyes widening. Yugi then watched in surprise as the English boy's eyes closed and his facial expression suddenly steeled and became cold and sharp, before lightening once more. Harsh eyes hardened as they locked with Yugi's, before softening as he turned to their new 'guardian'.

"We normally take turns holding the doorknob to ensure that the woman doesn't enter..." Ry- no… Ba-khu-ra, Yugi mentally corrected himself as he witnessed the transformation for the first time in the light of day, opened his eyes opened wider feigning fear as he continued, "We will make haste and pack, if you ensure that the door remains closed and guarded from the… woman..."

Mahado, now filled with a sense of duty, nodded firmly at the albino before taking the door knob in both hands and glaring at the peeling blue paint on the door as if daring it to even TRY to open.

Ba-khu-ra tilted his head and glanced at Yugi, his face twisting from it's innocent peaceful expression to the smug smirk as he then turned to examined his 'handy work' (other wise known as Mahado-staring-at-a-door-for-no-real-reason) and with a nod of accomplishment his expression once more melted into Ryou's classic features, though now supporting a look of exasperation as he rolled his eyes at his other half's actions before turning and searching out his travel bag.

/This is really starting to get confusing/ Yugi thought with a sigh. Gathering his strength, he stood and stretched before walking over to the wardrobe that Ryou shared with his roommates and began gathering the albino boy's clothes and tossing them onto the bed to be folded and packed.

Opening the small black travel bag, Ryou folded and packed his meager into the bag before adding the few personal possessions he still had in as well, before locking the bags latches with a 'snap'.

Yugi looked on as Ryou's eyes swept around the room with a lost look to them, scanning for the unknown object that he might have forgotten.

"Is that everything then?" Yugi asked softly.

With one last glance, Ryou took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before turning to his only friend and responding with a slow nod. Smiling reassuringly, Yugi patted the boys arm and took the light bag from his friends white knuckled grip.

"Mahado?" Yugi asked softly to the unblinking high priest as he took his seat in the small wheelchair.

"Yes, little pharaoh?" Mahado responded, his eyes never leaving their objective and his face never changing from its drawn glare, though somehow his voice managed to have a light and friendly tone.

"We're finished packing…" Yugi hesitated as Mahado's eyes snapped to him, studying him as if seeing him a new.

"Are you protected well enough?" Mahado asked, his eyes now studying the black bag across Yugi's lap.

Fingers tightening their grip on the Albino boy's belongings, Yugi nodded hesitantly.

"Then let us go…" Mahado took one last glance backwards at the two teens before tensing and with both hands still firmly wrapped around the doorknob. He slowly turned it and with a quick jerk threw it open just enough to stick his head through.

Glancing around both corners he slowly edged himself around the doorframe before beckoning the two boys to continue behind him.

With a sigh, Ryou followed the overly hyper high priest out the door and began leading their 'guardian' towards Yugi's room.

Yugi mean while was having a conversation on his own with his new innerbody roommate.

Are you sure this is normal? Yugi asked the boy pharaoh mentally as Mahado catapulted over Ryou and landing in a summersault.

--Kinda…-- Yami's voice trailed off a bit hesitantly, --It happens every so often, he should be normal in another hour or so… My teachers explained it to me once, why he gets like this, but I didn't really care why, only how to make it happen more often.--

Why more often! Yugi cried as the priest continued his ducking and weaving, now humming a few bars of mission impossible (how he knew THAT few will ever know).

--Mahado's more fun this way.-- he answered with a mental shrug, unable to hold off a giggle that ripped from his lips as Mahado tripped over his shiny new loafers.

They both watched in amusement as the High Priest that was now their guardian, the man that was to raise them's body rammed into the wall, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

There was a moment where both Ryou and Yugi just watched the man as he pause for a moment, twitched a bit, and then sprung back into action, flipping around so his back was pressed against the wall, his eyes darting back and forth as if looking for an invisible assailant, then springing across the hall and continuing with his darting and weaving.

Yugi voiced his bewilderment with wide eyes to the inner Pharaoh, I've never seen an adult act like this before! He's acting my grandpa when he would eat too much candy/

--What's candy?-- Yami asked, his interested perked.

/Suggery, sweetend, goodness that--/ The pint sized mini pharaoh was jolted from his thoughts as he was once again pulled none too gently into a small bedroom, this time his own.

Ryou and Yugi both threw dark looks at their guardian, who paid them no mind, as he once more latched onto the doorknob and seemed to ignore all else, save for his all important job.

Rising from his wheelchair once more, Yugi took a deep breath before he set to his task.

Pulling his suitcase from the bottom of his wardrobe, he threw it on the bed and began gathering the small nick-knacks from around his room.

Ryou, following Yugi's previous example, pulled the clothes from the old wardrobe and set to folding them and placing them in the light suitcase.

It didn't take them too much longer to pack up the contents in the small room. Yugi then took the incentive to poke their lavender haired companion

Mahado's eyes snapped up, taking a moment to focus on the boy in front of him, before his face turned solemn once more. "I have our ride waiting before the gates."

With steeled looks, the boys nodded and followed behind their new guardian and away from this chapter in their lives.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay, but I wanted to finish up with them finally getting out of the damndid orphanage and on their way.

**Readers Opinion Needed**: In the next chapter, I have been considering bringing in a young Marik and have him join them, what do you think? Yay or nay?


End file.
